Various medical and industrial activities necessitate the presence of a object able to put uniform pressure of various magnitudes on the interior of a certain chamber of interest, or to make measurements simultaneously and reliably or move various parts of a chamber of interest or various unattached members, while allowing fluids or solids to transfer freely and unobstructed as compared to the initial state between the interior and exterior of said object or between the attached or unattached members. Such examples include but are not limited to industry and medical applications, such as in interventional cardiology and electrophysiology, where a bodily cavitary chambers of various volumes and shapes need to be investigated or intervened upon with the help of an expanding object that occupies the entire cavity in order to uniformly touch the walls of the cavity, while fluids or solids still are able to transfer through the cavity with approximately no limitation to the initial flow existent in the cavity prior to the object being deployed or prior to the object being present in the cavity. Similarly one can imagine applications in industry, such as in the repair of pipelines, where one needs to obstruct puncture damages in the pipes while still allowing an unobstructed flow through the pipe similar with the flow prior to the pipe being repaired, or in construction where one needs to deploy quickly and simultaneously a number of attached or unattached members, while being able to work on these members while being surrounded by them. Other applications of such a device can be imagined, and they will be exemplified below.
There are no such devices in use so far. While some medical applications such as stents, can apply pressure on the walls of the chamber they have been inserted into (such as arteries as veins), majority of them prevent completely the flow through the chamber of interest (U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,419 to Davies et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,399 to Eldenschink et al.) while some (U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,432 to Pedersen et al.) allow minimal partial flow through a central channel. The latter invention cites aortic valve angioplasty balloon provided with a channel for perfusion of the rest of the body during the balloon valvular procedure. However this provides only a partial transit of the cardiac flow. If a complete flow transit would have been allowed through the balloon, no space would have been left for the actual balloon device to be inserted and inflated in this particular invention.